dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: For Answer
''Dragon Ball: For Answer ''is a series of verses following The Saiyan , a character who has apparently survived the death of his homeworld and now lies in the reckage. (Note: The Title will not change. It is misspelled on purpose). Part 1: Oh, Sad Graces There he lies. Among the reckage of all he has loved. Burning with hatred. But there is hope, and with hope comes freedom. This man is a Saiyan a member of a proud warrior race oh, what battles his people fought what glories where theirs what infamy they garnered! And yet what a race so proud a race so strong a race with such potential to be struck down by a brutal tyrant when they dared rebel! This tyrant's name was Frieza a fearsome character was he bristling with spines his horns, though barely visible like sharpened knives and his transformations like the end itself! A foe even the mighty Saiyans could not beat no matter how hard they tried or how hard they fought! Oh, sad graces! How could such a proud race be brought to it's knees by such a foe tiny in stature but powerful in nature! Oh, sad graces! This Saiyan cannnot go on and yet in his heart he knows he must. A Saiyan has a purpose and one purpose only to fight and kill others without remorse, fear, or restraint. To become a warrior who's name would echo in a whole in the universe! Oh, sad graces! The Saiyan has yet to reach that lofty goal. But he knows he must. So, with a heavy heart, he pulls himself off the dustball that his planet has become and takes off his depression like a mask. Oh, sad graces! The Saiyan wants blood and blood he shall get. He will avenge his people or die trying. A hero, some would call him, but others, they would call him a fool! To take on Frieza, mightiest of all, or the fact that he is doomed, much like his race! Oh, sad graces! Part 2: Lost Blessings As he flies toward greater places a single thought makes it's way though The Saiyan's black-haired head. That thought is what if he could become that fabled warrior second to no one able to destory planets without trying. The Super Saiyan! Warrior supreme feared throughout the universe and having unreadable power even these fabled scouters would be useless against his power! Every Saiyan's dream is to reach this fabled rank but alas, this is one of many lost blessings. And yet The Saiyan feels that he can achieve this great rank, and hopefully avenge his people. Oh, what sorrow lies in lost blessings. The last Super Saiyan lived 1,000 years ago. Part 3: Hail Little does our hero know a greater enemy lies on ahead. A member of Frieza's race and a murderer strange of face. His name is Hail, and he shall destroy as many, if more than his brother Frieza. But The Saiyan does not know, and moreever is not prepared for Hail's odd might. For Hail, is a maniac with the power to destory a galaxy and will not hesitate to do so. So now, with danger on the way can our Saiyan, flying through space like a comet defeat an enemy so strong? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Verse